


Giving into Desire

by suallenparker



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love Confession, Phil on drugs, Remix, smutty remix!party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suallenparker/pseuds/suallenparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remix of Forced Desire in which Phil's the one on drugs and Melinda the one who offers him help. WARNING for DUBIOUS CONSENT!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving into Desire

She doesn't own fancy lingerie. Usually she has no need for it so instead she wears a t shirt and panties. Not something she'd like to get caught in in front of Phil's room. Still, it's perfect for the occasion. She knocks against the door for the third time. She knows he's standing behind it. She heard foot steps.

“Phil, let me in.”

“Not a good time!”

“You need sex.”

“I need lube and a sock.”

“From what I've heard, that's not working.” Two hours ago, he had been drugged with some sort of super aphrodisiac. They got back to the playground one and a half hour ago and ever since he hid in his room. “The walls are thin. And we're friends. Let me help.”

No answer.

With a sigh she leans against the wall next to his door. “You can close your eyes and pretend I'm her,” she says. It hurts but this isn't about her. “Pretend I'm Audrey.”

“Why would I ever do that?” he asks.

Because he's drugged and horny and he unsuccessfully tried to get rid of his hard on for over an hour and the woman he loves isn't here. But she is. In short, “You're attracted to her.” Pretending is the next best thing, right?

“This is a horrible idea.”

Of course it is. But he's in pain and she can't take that. So she puts a smile on. “I really can't sleep to the sounds of bad sex.” Truth was, listening to him jacking off had turned her on.

He snorts. “I make the terrible jokes around here.”

Yes, he does and she loves him for it. She wishes she could be selfless about this. But she can't. She pushes herself off the wall and faces the door. “Please let me help.”

“I'm naked.”

“That's a good start.”

She hears him sigh. Then the door opens slightly. “Hi,” he says. He has a thin blanket wrapped around his hips and holds it together in the front, so the collective fabric almost camouflages his erection. She wants to run her hands over his bare chest, she wants to kiss his scar and press herself against him. She just wants him.

She looks in his eyes and smiles. “Hi.”

“Are you sure about this?” He looks sweaty. She wants to lick his skin.

“No.” Of course not. She loves him. She holds up the three condoms she carries in her left hand.

He looks at them and pulls his shoulders up. “Maybe we could just watch a movie …”

“It's just sex, Phil.”

“Not for me.”

“I know.” She presses her lips together. She knows for him, it needs to be love. But Audrey isn't here. “I'm sorry,” she says.

“I want to kiss you,” he breathes out.

Yeah, that's the drug. Still, her heart skips a beat. She wants to kiss him too. “We can do whatever you want.”

He shakes his head. “You don't mean that.”

He really has no clue, has he? She's already wet for him. She steps forward, cradles his face with her right hand and gently presses her lips against his, before she nibbles on his lower lip. “Is this okay?” Because for her it felt great. She wants to kiss him again. She wants to wrap her arms around him. She wants to get rid of that stupid blanket and stroke his cock.

He takes a breath. Then his hands are in her hair, his tongue teases her lips and he pulls her into his room.

Damn, this is good! She moans and kisses him back as she follows him. She closes the door behind them and he presses her against it. She runs her hands over his bare back and up to his shoulders, already annoyed by having to hold on to the condoms. she wants to touch him freely! He feels fantastic. - She just hopes he won't hate her once this is over.

His hands glide from her hair over her arms to her hips and around to her ass, which he squeezes. She feels his hard erection pressed against her thigh. She wants him so badly!

He kisses her throat. “You feel so good,” he mumbles against her skin.

“Please, Phil…”

He tugs at her shirt and she pulls it over her head. Next, she slips out of her panties and drops them. The only thing on her body now are the three wrapped condoms in her left hand. He moans and kisses her chest. His hands massage her breasts, his thumbs brush over her nipples. She bites her lip and holds on to him. Why does he have to be so fucking brilliant at this? She wishes she could keep him. She wishes he'd be thinking of her right now.

“Fuck me,” she breathes out. She needs him!

“No.” He glides his right hand between her legs and kisses her. “This first.”

He spreads her folds with his fingers before he dips his index finger into her wet heat. She keens.

“Tell me what to do,” he rasps against her shoulder. His finger glides gently into her as his palm rubs against her clit. Her mind is empty.

“What?” she asks.

“You first.” he kisses her shoulder and eases a second finger inside of her. “I'm not gonna last long. So you first. Tell me what to do.”

“I …” She keens because his fingers move inside of her and his palm adds just the right amount of pressure to her clit.

“Is this good?” he asks.

This is perfect. “Phil,” she gasps. He feels so fucking good! He licks her neck, his fingers bend and brush against that perfect spot inside her again and again. “Oh god, Phil.” She can't hold on any longer! Her fingers dig into his shoulders and press the condoms into his skin as he pushes her over the edge. “Phil!”

He kisses her. “I want to do that again,” he mumbles against her mouth. His fingers still move gently inside her. He's so damn perfect.

She loves him. She kisses him again to keep herself from telling him. She just wants to give to him. She drops two of the condoms and opens the third, before she reaches between their bodies and loosens the blanket around his waist. It drops to the ground without much resistance.

He groans and nibs at her shoulder when her hand closes around his erection. He bucks his hips into her touch. “Please, Melinda …”

Her name. Thank you. Thank you. She just loves him so much. She hurries to put the condom on as he kisses her. Once her work his done, she loops her arms around his neck and he lifts her up until her legs can easily wrap around his hips. She feels the hot tip of his cock against her entrance.

“Fuck me,” she breathes.

He groans and pushes into her with one stroke. It's perfect. Thanks to his earlier attentions, her body welcomes him. He sets a hard rhythm as he buries his face against her neck. He's so very tense. She can feel he's close.

“Let go,” she whispers, “come for me.”

He obeys and she holds him until he calms down. Eventually, his cock slips out of her and she gets her feet back on the ground. But they keep touching. He caresses her back, her sides. Their foreheads lean against each other and they breath together. This is lovely. She wants this to last.

“I love you,” he says.

What? She lifts her head and stares at him.

He bites his lip. Why does he look guilty? She just wants him to say it again. Instead he takes his hands of her and pulls his shoulders up. “I'm sorry,” he mumbles, “That was inappropriate and unfair.”

“Phil -”

“I know you're just helping out -” He tries to step away.

But she holds on to him. “You love me?”

“I told you it's not just sex.”

This is too good to be true. “I'm not Audrey.” Her heart is racing.

“I know that. I just … “ He takes a shaky breath. “I love you. I tried not to and I tried to move on but … I love you. I'm stuck.”

“Good.” She smiles. “I love you too.” She strokes his face with her finger tips. “I love you.”

He smiles. “What now?”

She kisses him. “We should move this to your bed.”

 


End file.
